Timeless Wonders
by LadyJuly1
Summary: In the year 2015, Princess Zelda and Link along with others have been reborn into our present time with new identities and lives. But nothing can protect them from the wrath of Ganondorf who has plotted his revenge in a way that will destroy their entire lives.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Evening!

Timeless Wonders is a story I have worked on for a few years while posting it mainly on and now, also on AdultFanFiction ! This is a Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time based story with a present time spin on it.

Give the first chapter a stab and please feel free to leave me a review!

~LJ

**I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. **

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 1

It was the fear and terror that made it utterly impossible for Alicia Brodex to move a single muscle…

She clinched her own chest in a vain attempt to remind herself to breath. However, the smell of gun powder and fresh blood forced a trembling hand to cover her nose and mouth. With wide eyes, she stared down at the dying bodies that surrounded her. Between the ringing of her ears, she tried to shut out the sounds of someone clearly chocking on their own blood and the final groan of pain as someone else slowly died. Only a few moments ago, they were all her bodyguards, charged with protecting the only Princess of the Brodex family. But in mere seconds, they had all been gun down as if they hadn't even tried to defend themselves as well as her. Sadly, their murderer was simply better and faster than they had been and the years of expert marksmen training had not been enough.

Common sense screamed in Alicia's head that she needed to run. True, everything had happened inside of a large parking garage and surely someone heard the gun battle that seemed to still echo in her ears. In a few seconds, it only made sense that someone would showing up soon enough. Surely that had to happen after all of the noise. But no matter how much she knew she should be running, her eyes suddenly locked onto the man who was responsible for the death of 8 bodyguards.

Not even 5 minutes ago, Princess Alicia of the Brodex Royal family was merrily leaving the children's ward section of the hospital and was walking with her bodyguards though the parking gauge to their parked vehicles. Like every first Sunday for the past 3 years, she had made it a point to visit St. Views Cancer Hospital. There, she read and played with the sick children until she herself became overwhelmed. The fact that she was royalty, wealthy, and was as famous as Prince Charles himself never mattered when it came to helping those who were not as lucky as her. Alicia was a kind and stunning princess and her Sunday visits only proved how beautiful her heart truly was.

Like any parking garage that was connected to a large hospital, the entire inside was huge and stood six feet tall. Because of the security required to keep a princess safe, Alicia and her bodyguards was given the entire top floor which held only their security SUVs and her private limo. While she was inside during her visits along with her 8 personal body guards, the top level of the garage was guarded by a handful of local police and two other bodyguards that belonged to her family were always left behind. At the exit of the garage waited even more SUV's, doubling the number of protection as she headed home. All of this was normal protocol and usually, the moment she stepped off the elevator that lead away from the main hospital, those who were on the top floor would escort her and the other guards. But today, Alicia had been far too chatty with one of the bodyguards as they walked out of the elevator; oblivious to the fact that something was wrong right away.

"Wait..."

One of the guards that had been leading the group suddenly came to a jerking halt. The movement snapped everyone to attention as they started to look around themselves noticing they were alone and no other guard had greeted them as they should have.

"Where are the others?" Alicia questioned quietly as she too noticed that no one, not even their vehicle could be seen across the entire gauge.

"Did they move to another level?" another guard asked.

"Doesn't matter - get the princess back inside the hospital now until I figure out what's going on! Go!" the leading guard snapped as one hand pulled the weapon from his hip and another hand pulled out a cell phone.

Before Alicia could say a word, the guard next to her gently grabbed her arm as she was spun back towards the way they had came. However, before they could move a man she had never seen until now blocked their path.

He was tall and wore a nicely black tailored suit that fit him snuggly enough to suggest this tall man was very well built for action. His skin was the color of smooth caramel with dark, blood colored hair that was slicked backwards. Confidence simply seemed to roll off of him as his hazel eyes had locked with Alicia's blue ones. He paid little attention to the guards and with his eyes alone, he made it clear who he was truly interested in. An unexpected tingle of pain that made her eyes squint suddenly hit her and for some reason, she felt as if she forgotten about something about this man. Something she _needed _to remember…

But before she could puzzle her own sanity, several bodyguards rushed in front of her while another grabbed her arm and shoved her body behind them.

"Mortal dogs..." the unknown man had spoken for the first time. "If you value your lives, you will leave the Princess alone. She will be coming with me."

The ludicrous demand would have been funny since the idea of taking anyone who was royalty as ransom was almost suicide. But Alicia bodyguards never took a threat lightly and as a whole, all of their pistols were drawn.

"I don't know who you think you are - but Sir, I advise you to leave, immediately!" one of the guards snapped.

Finally, the man's eyes moved away from Alicia and to the shouting bodyguard with an annoyed looked.

"I am not a patient man, nor do I repeat myself." he had said as he hand moved towards his back.

In that moment, Alicia knew what he was reaching for. She wasn't given the chance to see what happened next as she shoved backwards and the entire garage was suddenly filled with loud noise of guns being fired. Screaming, she covered her ears and coward to the dirty cement since there was nothing to hide behind. But as quickly as the gun battle had started, it ended just as fast, leaving Alicia who stood up on shaking legs and to notice the bodies that lay at her feet. In the few seconds guns had been fired, her guards her ran to her while she had been on the ground screaming. They had tried to shield her body once more only to be shot dead and to have their blood now staining her long white dress. Now she was alone and staring up at the man who and just murdered 8 people and maybe more.

"Finally." he man sighed as he tossed his gun away like a useless piece of trash.

"I warned you Princess. I told you that if I was ever free again, I would find you and exterminate your decedents. And yet, here we are, the day I waited so long for."

Alicia shook her head, completely confused now.

"I am certain I have never met you before!"

The man laughed as he ran a hand over his red hair.

"Indeed we have met. But it was a very...very...very long time ago. Ah, but yes, of course you don't remember me. Being born into another dimension seems to have that effect on a few.

Like the flipping of a switch, the laughter on the man's face was quickly replaced with cold anger and hatred as his eyes locked with Alicia's once more.

"I would never forget you… Princess Zelda. You may have been born into the Brodex family, but who you truly are and where you truly come from still pumps in your veins. The empty void you cursed me to gave me plenty of time to think about my revenge. To think about you...and how I will make you suffer."

Alicia sharply shook her head as her feet finally moved and she stumble backwards. Clearly this man was a lunatic and reasoning with him didn't seem like a wise move. While she had no idea what in the world he was talking about, she found herself only caring about getting away from him.

"I do not know you sir and if I have wronged you in some way, believe me, I am sorry! But in all my 24 years of life, I swear to you – I do not even know who you are! Perhaps you are confused!"

"Ooh, you may not know who I am, and perhaps that is best. But that does not matter since you now belong to me."

_This man is a physco! _Alicia though to herself in a panic. _I need to get out of here! Where are the other people - surely they heard the firing of guns! _

Finally clear of the dead bodies, Alicia's eyes darted past the unmoving man and towards the sliver, elevator doors. They were clearly over 10 feet away and she doubted her luck of being able to run past him fast enough. Her final option was the stars on the other side of the garage that descended down to each of the levels below. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see the red exit sign at the beginning of the stairway much further away than the elevator – yet – clear of anyone standing in her way.

A dark chuckle filled the air as her eyes snapped back to the murder.

"Don't do it Princess." he waned while holding out his hand. "Don't make me chase you. I'm in no mood-,"

Before he could finish, Alicia suddenly lifted the hem of her long white dress and race for the exit. Panic made the world seem to move in slow motion as she forced her legs to run as fast as she could. Her heart doubled in speed as she came closer to the exit and she was nearly there. She knew as soon as she ran down the stairs, someone would see her. She would scream for help and the evil man who had killed her bodyguards would be dragged off to prison for the rest of his life. Sadly, the tiny daydream vanished the moment Alicia felt a hand grabbing her hair, jerking her to a painful stop. She screamed as she was pulled backwards, her head being snapped back at a painful angle.

"Please – please stop! I will give you anything you want – just let me go!" she shouted while her hands tried to free her long blonde hair from the man's tight fist.

He moved in front of her and close enough for her to smell his after shave.

"Princess Zelda…why would I ever do a foolish thing as let you go now?"

"My name is Alicia! I do not know you and you do not know me!"

She suddenly cried out in pain as the man's fist tighten its grip on her hair.

"Your name is Zelda – not Alicia. And me… my name is Ganondorf."

Alicia bit her lip to keep from sobbing as hot tears rolled down her cheeks while she struggled to free her hair from his hand. Reasoning with a lunatic seemed pointless now that he was bent on giving her a new name and stating his name was Ganondorf. She knew who she was and still had no memory of this man and arguing with him about those facts no longer seemed important. What was important was the fact that he was standing much closer than she cared for. With her head tipped back, the decently cut dress forced her cleavage into his view now that her back was arched. Since the man named Ganon was much taller than her, he glared down at her with a sly smile. The look that crossed his face made her grow cold with horror.

"If it is money you want, my Father – King Brodex – will give you whatever you ask for! You have done enough – please – let me go and do no more!" Alicia cried out.

The hand that had tangled its way into her hair finally let go. But before she could move, Ganon's arms quickly wrapped around her body, pulling her up against him tightly. His mouth was suddenly near her ear, making her freeze.

"When I am done…" he hissed darkly. "…with destroying your innocent, untouched, virgin body, then I would have finally done enough."

A tiny whimper escaped her lips when Alicia closed her eyes as she felt her head spin. But just as she was about to pass out, it was a sharp pain of teeth biting her ear lope that snapped her back awake.

"Ooh, don't you dare pass out on me Princess." Ganon snicker into her ear. "You _will _be awake and aware of everything that I have been dreaming for centuries about doing to your body. Now, shall we be on our way? Our ride will be here shortly and I can't even begin to tell you how tempting it is to simply shoved you down and do as I please right now."

"No! I am not going anywhere with you! Let me go!" Alicia shouted she tried to push Ganon away. Tears of frustration and fear ran down her cheeks as she felt utterly helpless and hated every moment of it.

She opened her mouth to shout more pleas only to be cut off as Ganon's lips were suddenly on her's. He kissed her passionately, his mouth demanding hers to response even as she moaned in disguise and squeezed her eyes shut. But to her surprise the kiss suddenly ended as his hold on her body was gone.

Alicia eyes snapped opened as she quickly recognized another one of the bodyguards, one who hadn't been there until now, was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Richard!" she gasped as she watched him.

Ganon had been shoved away from her and now, Richard stood before her, protecting her from the lunatic. With one hand, he held his gun pointed directly at the murder.

"You sick son of bitch – if you move, I will kill you!" Richard shouted loudly.

With her eyes still on Ganon, she gasped as he simply smile while his hand moved slowly to the center of his back once more. It was very possible he was still armed and Alicia quickly acted as she grabbed Richard's arm.

"He is going to kill you - shoot him _now_ Richard!" she shouted with a quivering voice.

A dark laugh rolled into the air as Ganon's hazel eyes now focused on Richard.

"Not this time Link. It will be I who gets the final blow."

And with that, Ganon's gun was drawn and the trigger was quickly pulled.

-End of Chapter 1-

AN:

Hope you enjoyed! There's ton more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. **

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 2

Richard Doone, a devoted bodyguard to the Brodex family, had spent his many years of ensuring safety to the family. He was lucky enough to be assigned to King Brodex himself as a personal bodyguard along with 7 others. It was position he was proud to hold at only 25 while earning respect from those twice his age. So the team assigned to accompany Princess Alicia that evening to St. Views Hospital would never include him unless the King had gone along with her.

It wasn't until hours after the team had left, Richard tried to contact one of bodyguards for confirmation on a meeting they later needed to have that day. When they couldn't be reached…when none of them could be reached, Richard traveled alone to the hospital. While there could have been a number of reasons why he couldn't get in touch with anyone, something simply just didn't sit well with him. He had checked with the Children's Cancer wade only to find out that the Princess and her team had left 5 minutes before he had arrived. Yet, there was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw the moment he stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

The smell of gun powder hit his nose before he even saw the bodies on the ground and the moment he had, he froze. While years of training was supposed to prepare him for events like this, nothing could wipe away the look of horror that crossed his face as he looked down at 8 bleeding, yet very dead bodies. All men and women he had worked with and most, he had trained them himself.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you! Let me go!"

Snapping out of his daze, Richard glared towards the scream and rage filled him to see Alicia being tightly held by a large, grinning man. With copper skin, dark red hair and a small, yet noticeable bit of hair on his chin, the man clearly couldn't have been older than 30. But when he saw the man now suddenly kissing her, Richard lost all control of his anger and saw nothing but red. Sprinting over to them, he roughly shoved the man away with all his strength while shielding the Princess with his body. Justice needed to be served and this man needed to answer for his crimes. However, in that moment, Richard finger shook on the trigger of his own gun as he aim right at the man and he struggled not to kill him right then and there. He walked backwards, pushing Alicia to move as well in order to put some distance between them.

_How dare he touch her! How dare he put his hands on HER! _ Richard screamed in his own mind while trying to stay focus on keeping the Princess safe.

But his attention was quickly shifted when Alicia had grabbed his arm and warned him of what the man was going to do. Only a second had past between seeing the gun and then, the sudden loud pop that filled the air.

White hot pain exploded in Richards's entire right arm, causing him to drop his own weapon and fall to his knees while holding his bleeding shoulder that had been shot.

"Richard! No – no!" Alicia cried next to him as he felt her drop to her knees too. He barely felt her tiny hands on his back as he moaned in pain.

Regardless of being shot, Richard still knew what he needed to do. His life simply didn't matter when it came to his job. He quickly located his dropped gun right in front of him still and reached for it. A smaller, more delicate hand however snatched the gun out of his reach and he watched as Alicia stood; now holding the gun. She pointed it at the man while her entire body trembled making the gun wobble in her grip.

"Please, I am begging you – Ganondorf - or whatever your name may be – please do not kill him or anyone else! I am not worth all of this death!" she cried, her voice filled with raw emotion.

Richard watched as the heartless man laughed while still pointing the gun at him.

"Ooo? Then you know what you must do. Come with me and I swear that Link will live. With you, he will be nothing to me anyways. I came here to take you, not to kill him, no matter how much pleasure that would give me."

When Ganondorf looked down at him, Richard sneered in return.

"Shame really…" he replied with a sigh. "Killing you all those years ago would have truly changed the tides in my favor. But alas, if I kill you now Link, nothing will be in order and I may lose this time for good. So today, consider yourself lucky, that is, for now."

Richard's frown deepened as he listened to Ganon ramble on about nothing that made any sense to him. However, attention had been turned back to the Princess as the man was back to grinning and now holding a hand out towards her while still holding his own weapon, never moving his aim away from Richard.

"But I could always change my mind Princess if you do not get over here with that gun now!"

"Then kill me and let her go!" Richard grunted out painfully as he squeezed his bleeding shoulder.

"Pitiful! What kind of a man are you kidnapping women?! King Brodex won't pay you a damn dime, so stop while you're already ahead!"

"Shut your mouth Richard!" Alicia snapped, her eyes darting to him for a moment and then back at Ganon.

"My Father would give this man an entire island if he were to let me go free!"

Ganon suddenly roared with laughter as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I already told you what I want from you Princess and there is no changing my mind. I want your sweet body spread underneath me. How willing is the King when it comes to the subject of raping his Daughter – hmm? If I were a betting man, my odd would be really low, so I suggest you get over here now with that gun, or I will drag you over here, which will it be?"

Richard's eyes widen as he looked from Alicia to Ganon.

"You want to do what to her? What did you say?!" he demanded as anger turned his face red.

But Ganondorf only laughed as he wiggled his finger at Alicia to come.

The pain of being shot should have still hurt since a bullet was lost somewhere in his shoulder. But the idea of this man putting his hands all over the Princess somehow dulled it all away. Richard should have been confused or wondered how the pain was now simply gone for the time being and his mind became clear and focus within seconds. Instead however, he could only think of Alicia and saving her.

…_A woman I have loved…since the first day I saw her! I would rather die before I let this man dare touch her again!_

With impressive speed, Richard reached down with his left hand to grab the .357 Magnum with only a 2.5 inch barrel that hidden beneath his pants leg. He simply drew the gun and fired without even a moment to aim.

Ganon however managed to see the gun in just enough time to try to doge away only to have the bullet rip off a chuck of his ear.

The garage was now filled with a howl of pain as Alicia dropped to her knees. The gun she had been holding clattered on the ground next to her as her entire body trembled. While Richard had wished there was a way he could have warned her, not even he was sure how he managed enough willpower to overcome the pain that had been in his shoulder moments ago.

The roaring of a loud engine made Richard hopefully glance towards the onramp leading to them. They needed help and now would be perfect timing. But when a black, H3X Hummer came to a screeching halt right next to Ganon, he quickly pushed himself to his feet and hurried to Alicia. No one who worked for the royal family would dare drive such a high profile truck. Grabbing her arm, he roughly jerked the Princess to her feet and without another word; she lifted her dress as they both ran for the elevator. Thankfully, with one push of the button, the doors slide open with a ding and they both rushed in.

Richard desperately pushed a random floor button as he glared out into in the parking lot. He caught a final glimpse of Ganon, who was now rushing towards them just as the doors slid close.

"Oh…my…God!" Alicia whispered in a tiny voice as she dropped to the floor on he hands and knees.

She covered her mouth, muffling a loud gag. As he watched her, Richard found that he honestly couldn't blame her. He knew she must have witness all of the guards die and she was nearly snatched away. She hd to be in shock by now. Seeing her trembling body huddled down at his feet and the idea of what might have happened to her only made Richard want to wrap him arms around her, pulling her body close to his while swearing to give his life up for hers. He wanted to wipe her face clean of tears as he would hold her until she felt safe again no matter how long it would take. But it never matter how much he wanted to show Alicia love and protection, his feelings were extremely inappropriate and could never be known. She was a Princess and he was nothing but a body guard to the King. She was royalty and in the Brodex family, girls and boys were betrothed and married by 26. To put it simply, his feelings were in vain.

For now, all Richard could do while kneel beside her and rub the small of her back while she emptied her stomach on the floor.

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V

Alicia stared down at her hands or rather, her tiny nails as she sat quietly in one of the many family rooms in her home. She nervously picked at the brown gunk buried under them and truly hoped it was nothing more than dirt and not dried blood. It made her wonder how it might have gotten there and for the life of her, she couldn't remember whether or not she might have touched one of the dead bodyguards since they had made an attempt to protect her. With a though, her eyes begin to water while she bit her lip and struggled to still clean her own nails.

It had only been one day since the brutal murdering spree and the media was buzzing like hungry bees. All around the world knew by now that the only hire to the Brodex family was nearly kidnapped after her entire team of guards were shot down where they stood. And while Richard Doone was regarded as a hero, an investigation was in high gear. Today however, Alicia knew things were about to become even more intense.

As if on cue, the doors to the study were suddenly flung open as Lana Hanes marched quickly inside. Dressed in a pencil black skirt and a Robert Cavalli blouse, she stopped a few feet in front of Alicia in a demanding pose. The late 30's woman wore a frown on her face and looked older than her years due to the way she wore overly bleached hair slicked backwards with too much hair spray. The ponytail in the back of her neck was pulled so tight, her eyes always looked as cold as she was.

"Ms. Hanes…" Alicia replied softly while looking away from the woman's stare.

"Did that Ganondorf man hurt you in any way?" Lana asked tartly.

Lana and the King had been away in Scotland yesterday during the time everything had happened. Alicia and Richard had already made countless statements and were questioned by the police and detectives for the rest of that day. She knew the statements had reached her Father long by now, and yet, the question too her by surprise. She had only stated what Ganon had done to her guards and how he wanted to kidnap her for ransom. What she didn't tell them was how he wanted to sexually assault her and made it very clear with the way he had looked at her and kissed her. No, these were facts that only Richard knew about and he followed in suit as they both were questioned at the same time. Whether she was ashamed of this fact or was in denial, not even she was sure of which, the most important thing was catching the man as soon as possible.

"No!" Alice answered shocked.

"Then I would advise you to stand up! Your Father is demanding a meeting with the two of us at once! And by God, what are you wearing?!" Lana asked with a wrinkling of her nose.

Standing, Alicia quickly looked down at her clothes and finding nothing wrong with it. The dress was completely black while flowing past her ankles gracefully. The top of the dress covered her entire neck and arms leaving her face and hands exposed. She wore no makeup and wore her golden hair in a bun on the top of her head. The outfit was a far cry from her normal expensive lace and silks, but she was still in shock and really didn't care.

"Eight of my body guards were slain yesterday. I am honoring their deaths." she replied proudly with a slight raised chin.

"Well honor them with respect towards the King at the same time. Your attire is degusting. No matter, there is no time to change. Quickly get to his meeting room."

Lana Hanes was a women that Alicia never cared for even as young as 10 years old. The woman acted as the King's adviser and she had long suspected her of being involved in assignations at her Father's command. Prickled and sharped tongued, disrespect seemed to bleed through Lana's pours toward everyone accept for the King which explained why she continued to work for him.

Nervously twisting her fingers together, Alicia hurried after Lana. By the time she reached the meeting room, she was surprised to see her Father had already arrived and was sitting at the head of the oak table that had room for 12 more people. However, only Lana sat right to him on the left side and Alicia quickly took the seat on the right.

The heavy doors were closed from the outside by servants, leaving the three of them alone in the luxury room. While Alicia often found herself alone with them, it allowed her Father to speak and act however he wanted, which always worried her.

"Welcome home Father." she replied wispy while looking up at him. "I trust your meeting in Scotland went well? I know traveling from there and here in Maypole must have been a extremely long flight."

King Maxwell Brodex harrumphed as he placed his heavy hands on the table. "Would have gone far better if I had not been forced to return home so soon."

The older man may have been 51 years old, however, he barely looked a day over 40. His golden blond hair was chopped low to his head, resembling a drill sergeant more than a King. Even his body matched that profile due to his large muscles and strong legs. A blonde bread that was neatly cut framed his chin and cheeks while finishing his profile with steel blue eyes. Once, Alicia had seen her Father as a handsome man who strong due to the loss of his wife when giving birth to her. Now, she saw him in an entirely different way.

"I suppose events like these are simply unavoidable." Maxwell remarked with a sigh. "That man, Ganondorf, I read the statement you made yesterday after it all happened. Did he rape you?"

Alicia eyes widened as she stared at her Father.

"No! Gooddness Father – I would have told the hospital if..if…"

"Well good." he murmured while waving a hand to stop her from talking. "You are betrothed to Ladon Niccolo and I fear I will lose my investment with his family if you had been raped. But then…there are ways of fixing damages to a women's body."

"Rumors, Your Highness, is a terrible damage to be fixed." Lana remarked as if she was talking about light bulbs.

"Indeed. But we are rich and I would find a way to quiche them. However, it is nice to know that this man only desires money. Honestly, do I look as if I am willing to give a cent of my money away to a mad man just like that?"

Unable to figure out what to say, Alicia nodded and looked down at her dirty nails.

It stung to hear her Father speak so carelessly about the subject of rape. But then, she knew he cared more about social standings, power, and money far more than her. Her mind raced back to when Richard had said that the King wouldn't have paid anything for her return and that kidnapping her was pointless. Sadly, he had been right. She knew that her Father would blow up an entire island long before paying a cent for her return. Her death would void a royal law in her family that stated that a King would be unable to remarry if the Queen died. As long as there was a living hire, the only other marriage that would be arranged was to be that of the hire. But if Alicia died, the King could marry whomever he wanted and could have children until his dying day. Part of her wanted to believe this would never happen. However, deep down, she knew her Father resented her for the death of the Queen during child birth and only recognizes her for polical standings.

As Lana placed files all over the table for the King while pointing things about someone's background, which was strangely blank, Alicia toned them out as she stared at a photo that had been taken of Ganon when he was walking into the hospital long before the murders. Her mind raced as she struggled to understand why she had the feeling that she knew him – or rather – should have known him. There was something so familiar about him and the name he kept calling her that made her feel sick. He had called her Zelda and Richard had been given the name Link. Then there was something about a…void? And he was trapped? Alicia found herself biting her lip as none of this made any sense. And while she told the story of how he wanted to kidnap her, she could never go into details about what he wanted to do to her. She fought back tears remembering how he had stolen her first kiss and the way he had looked at her. Given a second chance, she might have really shot him.

A loud knock at the doors snapped Alicia out of her daze and silenced the King and Lana.

As the door crept open, it was Richard Doone who popped his head inside.

"Forgive me. I was told you wanted to see me Your Highness?"

Maxwell motioned for Richard to come inside as he quickly pushed all the paper into a file and out of sight. "Yes, do come in."

Alicia watched as Richard quickly walked inside while pushing the door close behind him. He was dressed in his black button up shirt and slacks, a normal uniform for the bodyguards to wear. His lightly colored blonde hair however was loose, falling less than an inch past his chin. His right arm that had been shot was tucked away in a dark blue sling, yet there was no cast on it as she had expected.

Richard nodded to Lana and his eyes then turned to her.

"Princess." he said, his voice and eyes much softer than even her own Father's when seeing the horror of what had happened still on her face. "How are you doing?"

Alicia smile. "I am fine. I am still in one piece thanks to your bravery. There are no words of gratitude I could ever give that would be enough towards what you have done for me. It is you I should be asking that question."

"This is nothing! I mean, it will be headed in less than 2 weeks. I'll be back at work in no time, don't you worry."

"Work is precisely what I need to speak to you about Richard." Maxwell said as he lend back in the chair.

When all attention had been turned to him, the King sighed.

"Frist, I want to thank you for saving Princess Alicia. You have saved this family a tremendous amount of media attention. We have enough of it already. The death of the Princess would make this island we live on seem dangerous when it is not."

"I was only doing the job I would have done for you, Your Highness." Richard replied with a small nod.

"I took a moment to read over the statements you made to the investigators and there is something that does not settle well with me."

Alicia felt her heart jump as her Father jammed a finger on top of the a file that lay on the desk.

"You, Richard, said that you showed up on the scene because of a communication problem with my Daughter's guards, is that correct?"

A worried glance from Richard was casted at Alicia before he turned his attention back to Maxwell with a curt nod.

"Then," continued the King, "You were questioned as to why you did not inform anyone of your intentions of going to the hospital yourself. You stated …you simply had a '_bad_ feeling'. Care to explain why you did not follow protocol and do the one thing that would have made you seem less suspicious? "

When Alicia saw the confident Richard Doone struggle to answer, she snapped a glare towards the King, angry that he was doing this.

"Father – what does it matter? Richard was in the right place at the right time and saved my life. Bad feeling or not, he still saved me."

"I do not have time for _feelings_." Maxwell hissed coldly towards Richard's direction. "I only have time for facts. The fact is this, 8 guards were killed and Richard not only showed up alone and to no one else knowledge, but he was not killed. Why is that?"

"Are you implying he had something to do with this?" Alicia snapped.

She opened her mouth to yell even more but her words were cut short when a large, rough hand grabbed the top of her thigh. Maxwell was sitting close enough to reach under the table and to grab her, unseen by anyone else. As his fingers squeezed, Alicia wondered if he knew that his hand was too far up her thigh and how uncomfortable it was making her. She wondered if he knew that when he did things like this, he was tittering on the line that divided abuse and sexual abuse. Sadly, this was not the first time he had done this and he didn't even glance her way as his hand became a warning for her to stop talking.

When her eyes locked with Richard, something in her heart told her he knew what was happening. He always seemed to know whether it was cues he picked up on or the fact that he simply knew the King better than most due to being around him so much. As tears blurred Alicia's vision, he looked away and down at the floor.

_This is so unfair! How dare Father accuse this man when he only saved me – nothing more!_

"Your Highness," Richard finally spoke up while keeping his eyes down.

"I swear to you, I had nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Those men and women who were gunned down, they were my friends. I have served your family for years, I would never put you, the Princess, or anyone in danger. I can only say I just…I just had a bad feeling that day and showed up. There's nothing illegal about it. But believe me, I had nothing to do with this."

All eyes were turned back to the King who was frowning by now.

"I told you before, I do not have time for _feelings_." he stated. "And so, you are terminated Richard Doone and if you come so much as 100 feet towards my home or any member of the Brodex family, I will have you shipped off to a prison."

"You cannot be serious!" Alicia shouted in disbelief. "Father – do not do this!"

Pain shot down her leg as Maxwell hand shifted to her inner thigh, squeezing the tender flesh harder. Wincing, she lowered her head trying to hide the look of pain that crossed her face. But when she glanced back up at Richard, she was horrified by the look of pure anger that crossed his face. She knew he was fully aware of the King currently hurting her and she pleaded with her eyes for him to simply leave it be. The abuse she received from her Father was family business and Richard would find himself in danger if he ever got involved.

"You will be compensated for the 4 years remaining on your contract." Lana, who had nearly been forgotten, added. "I will also notify you when funeral arrangements have been made and only then, you are allowed to be near the royal family, but nothing outside of that. While your involvement with Ganondorf seems slim, your right shoulder has been compermised and the royal has no time for those who are not 100% as of this moment. Even if you are found to be telling the truth, you job for this family has ended as of today. Now if you please…"

Lana stood and quickly walked to the door when she opened it and waited for Richard. Alicia watched as his mouth opened and closed twice before he dropped his head rubbed the bridge between his nose with his left hand.

"Your Highness, I have only ever wanted to protect your family." Richard stated while looking back up at the King. "That is all I have ever wanted to do."

"Richard Doone, believe me, you are not the only person in the world who feels that way." Maxwell chuckled.

"Justly so. Then, let me say, it was an honor Your Highness…Princess…"

As Richard made a final bow and turned to walk out the door, Alicia suddenly had the urge to scream for him to stop. Maybe it was because he was being unfairly judged for his actions. Or perhaps she didn't want him to leave due to the fact that he and Lana were the only two aware of the abuse she received from the King.

_No…I just…do not want him to go! _

It wasn't love that made a tear fall down her cheek as she watched him walk down the hallway. She had never loved him and doubted she ever would. But it was the feeling of being alone that made her shove her Father's hand off of her thigh as she pushed away from the table while standing. This was so wrong on so many levels and she was tired of feeling helpless.

"Daughter, before you go running after that man, you might want to know something."

Alicia froze just before she was about to take off after Richard as he turned down the far hallway and out of sigh. She looked over at the King who gave her a cold stare from his seat. His finger tapped the file in front of him again.

"Richard Doone is not who he says he is."

"What are you saying?" Alicia murmured while narrowing her eyes at her Father.

"What I am saying is this… that man has no history. No parents, no home, no grade school teachers, nothing! His history only begins the day he started to work here for us. Before that, his background check is blank."

"It is as if he appeared out of thin air on the door steps of this family." Lana added as she returned to the table and right next to the King's side. "I did a deep background check just to be sure he truly was not involved in this attack. This is simply protocol for anyone who may witness a crime and live to talk about it. I found the information he had given us years ago when he first began his work here was gone meaning it must have been fake. So I dug further and found nothing about him…which is worse than finding out a person is a serial killer."

The King shook his head with a degusted look on his face.

"He had a _bad feeling_- I say that is horse shit under my boot that I smell! I trusted Richard and now, whether he is involved with that murderer or not, I cannot – will not – allow a liar to simple walk around freely. That man is playing us, and I do not like to play. Lana…"

Alicia eyes widened as Lana pulled a red phone from the waste of her skirt.

"Just tell me when and how you want this done. I have other targets planned for the 3rd, 9th, and oh yes, I must not forget those two on the 6th too."

"Alicia."

When the King called her name, she face him, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You are excused." he pointed out with a dismissive wave of his have. "There is a press meeting that will take place in the Petal Family Room, but you are not invited. I do not need you before the media, crying weakly since you are still in a state of shock. I will tell them what I want them to know. In the meantime, you stay away and I will simply say…you are still recovering. Your things will be pack tomorrow since I think it is time you meet with Ladon Niccolo since you will be married to him in 2 years."

"B-but the funeral!" Alicia protested. "They were my guards! Father, do not take away my very last chance to say good bye to them! They saved my life with their own, this is the least I could do for them and their families!"

"Your flight leave tomorrow at 6pm." Maxwell continued as if she hadn't said a word. "Now, leave us. I really do not feel like asking you once more."

Alicia backed away from the two people sitting on the table she now knew she never realized how evil they were. She had seen Lana's red phone before and the discussion of dates always lead to an assignation. Richard was going to be killed no one seemed to be bothered by this except for her.

"Oh, and Princess…" Lana shouted as Alicia hurried to the door. "If I miss my target because you are feeling brave, you may be twice your Father's age before you can ever leave Torshavn Island where Ladon Niccolo lives. Do keep that in mind. Richard will be handled and I advise you to stay out of my way."

*End of Chapter 2*

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V

AN:

WHEW – that chapter went on waaay longer than intended!

Thank you for the Favs and Reviews! They help fuel the fire needed to push a chapter out!

When I started this story years ago, a few questions – good ones – were thrown at me and I'm going to address some of them now since were at that point in the story. Also, if you ran across my old story that still posted under my LadyJuly account on , then you will see where I have made some major changes. I had to do this since the direction I was going with the story made me hit a brick wall back then. This revised verse is going to dramatically change a lot of event – yet sticking to the plot I was kinda cooking back then. Example – the old story, it was Alicia who fired Richard for his safety of not putting him into anymore danger. This one, so much better to have the King do it with a motive to kill him.

Oooo!

**Present VS OoT**

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule

Richard Doone – Link (Haaa did he ever have a last time?)

King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule

Lana Hanes – Impa (Yep, she's a meanie)

Ganondorf – Oh you know this one!

**King Maxwell / King of Hyrule**

I had a person ask me, why was the King so bloody mean! When I think back to OoT, Zelda had pointed out that she was afraid of Ganon as a child and how her Father didn't listen to her. This gave me the idea and the pleasure to turn the man into a cold, borderline abusive parent . Oooo but there is so much more to come with him.

**Ganondorf Age**

If I was guessing, from Oot, Ganon looked like he was a guy in his late 40s or early 50s. But then everyone has a driffrent option about that. However, in this story, he is really in his late 20s, early 30s and slightly…handsome? As the story continues, you'll see where the guy is a total creep and his looks is sometime the fuel he uses to lure women.

Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not in any way own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters based from the game/cartoon TV show. I do not nor have ever made any profit from this story with the use of the characters. This fictional based story is only a means of entertainment with no profit gained. AGAIN, no money/profit is made from this story. **

Timeless Wonders

Chapter 3

The Kidnapping

Being slightly drunk, or buzzed as some would see it, was a feeling that Richard gladly accepted tonight. He lay in the middle of the smooth wooden floor simply because it was the coolest spot in his entire, two bedroom house. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind whirled around his own life and what else he was supposed to do now that he had been fired. While part of him felt sorry for himself, another part slowly started to become angry when he thought about King Brodex. But before his temper could start to boil again, a face suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

"What the hell? Rich, you stupid shit, didn't you hear me knocking at you own door?! Why do I have to use my spare when you are in here already?!"

A harsh kick was delivered into his side which made Richard groan as he curled into a ball.

"Tina…sorry…I didn't hear you at all." he grunted while rubbing his side. "I was thinking about stuff."

"Looks more like you were trying to get drunk." Tina snapped back as she reached down and picked up the empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "God you're pathetic. Get up! Let's go shopping since your almost rich now. Arion is being an asshole and I feel the need to buy those $400 boots I've been eyeing for weeks."

Richard's eyes followed Tina as she walking around his living room picking up food cartons and paper from his floor while murmuring something about him being a pig. He smiled, loving his best friend all the more.

Tina Galene was quick tempered woman who was only 23 years old. But Richard couldn't blame her since she was extremely short and petit while only coming to his shoulder when she stood next to him. When Richard started college the few short years before working for the Brodex Royal Family, he had met the smaller woman and fell in love. Regardless of her tiny body, she made up for her height in looks by letting her brown hair grow pass her shoulders and fall hallway down her back in thick curls. With hazel eyes, tiny nose, and heart shaped lips, it came as no surprise that many guys easily fell for her. This always happened…until she became angry about something. Tina had the vocabulary of a sailor and didn't care how unladylike her yelling made her. After dating for nearly a year, they both came to an agreement that they simply didn't fit well together which bloomed into a friendship that made them closer than dating. So after Richard had explained to Tina about getting fired and what had happened, it was no surprise to see her there now.

Groaning, Richard used his left hand to push himself up while adjusting the sling on his right arm.

"Tina, I'm on my way to being drunk, so shopping isn't the smartest move I can make right now." he murmured as he watched her disappeared into the kitchen to trash the junk she had been holding. She quickly returned and stood before him with a pair of legging jeans, over size blue sweater and fuzzy boots. Her thick hair was pulled back in the middle of her head which made it easier to see the annoyed look on her face.

"What's your damage Rich? You said they paid you off handsomely. You've got enough money now where you don't have to work another day in your life. Pay off this house and get yourself a wife! Have some babies and die as a fat drunk – what are you so upset about?"

Richard made a face at Tina as she sat down on the floor next to him. But the look didn't last as he sighed; defeated.

"I don't know. I just kind of saw myself working for the Royal family for years."

"Why? So you can make goo-goo eyes at the Princess while she looks at you like your nothing but a flea?"

Giving her a tart smile, Richard momentarily hated he even told Tina about his feelings for the Princess. But his mood switched back to serious as he looked down at the floor.

"It's got nothing to do with the Princess. Well – it does – but – nothing about me having feelings for her. That Ganondorf guy took out 8 guards and from what the Princess stated, it was all done with ease. If they don't catch him soon, that man is going to go after her again. I just know it! And if he was able to take out 8 guards with just one gun, who knows what else he can do if he tried harder."

"You said the King fired you because he thought you might have been tied with the guy because you're entire life before working for the family is somehow gone. The way you're sounding right now Rich, it's almost as if you know him or something."

"Oh I definitely don't know him, but is it weird that I feel like…I should? Like I knew him but forgot about him? I get the feeling that this guy is bad news. _Really..._bad news."

Tina suddenly broke into a fit of giggles as she stood. "And now, you are drunk. Look, the asshole really isn't your problem anymore. That family have more than enough money to dig a hole in the middle of the Earth and hide in it."

"Guess so." Richard sighed doubtfully as he rubbed his forehead and had to admit he was feeling ten times dizzier now that he was sitting up.

"You must be an idiot – did you forget your arm is in a sling was shot two days ago? I'm sure your on pain meds and I know you're not supposed to be drinking while on them either." she pointed out while shaking her head.

Looking down at his shoulder, Richard shook his head. "You know, it doesn't hurt at all. I feel like if I took the sling off, it will be fine since it wasn't put into a cast."

"OKAY drunken superman. A gunshot wound doesn't heal in two days."

Grabbing his left arm, Tina helped pull Richard to his feet which he stumbled a few times before standing.

"Let's get you to bed since your halfway there already."

It was only then that he realized he was only dressed in boxers, socks, and a fitting t-shirt which made him laugh.

"Well thank you for not taking advantage of me while I'm drunk."

Tina laughed as she helped Richard to his room. "Oh please. Been there – done that! Besides, Arion's dick is bigger than yours. But do you mind if I crash in your guest room? I mean it, Arion is being a jerk and what better way to ruffle his feathers than to openly admit I stay here tonight."

"Be my guest."

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V

"This is incredibly disrespectful and wrong. Father has no right – none at all!"

Princess Alicia marched angrily across the tarmac while making the 3 guards that accompanied her nearly jog to keep up. Dressed in a black bustier jumpsuit that flared out at her ankles and a leather jacket to cover her bear shoulders, she carried only a Swaine Adeney Brigg shoulder bag since everything else was already packed on the jet for her.

"My apology Princess, but I am only following the Kings orders when it comes to getting you on his private plane." said one of the guards' that she had been snapping at since leaving her home.

As promised, King Brodex made sure that bags for an entire month was packed for her and Alicia found herself being shoved into a limo that took her to their private airport. She had absolutely no desire to fly and see her soon to be husband, Ladon – a man she had never met. She needed to be home where she could honor her fallen guards and their family. Work needed to be done when it came to finding out whom Ganondorf was and where was he hiding. But her Father cut her out of everything by telling the media that she was simply going to leave their home in Mayport and fly to Torshavn Island for her own safety and protection. But Alicia knew of her Father's shady tactics and whatever he was going to do, people, weather innocent or not, were going to die.

The though made her suddenly stop, only a few feet away from the waiting jet that had yet to be started. Spinning on her heels, Alicia held out her hand at the three guards that had been following her.

"I want a phone – now!" she demanded harshly.

The three men looked at each other, seeming a bit confused, but none of them move to hand her anything.

"Did you not hear me?!"

"We are sorry Princess…" another one of the guard spoke up slowly. "The King demanded that we do not give you a phone."

Alicia felt her bottom lip tremble for a second before she forced it to stop. When she had learned Richard's faith, she had returned to her room as ordered and pulled out the tiny cell phone from her nightstand. Her finger as trembled over the Call button as she stared down at his number. He had saved her and the least she could do was save him in return. Lana's threats of assassination were real and she knew better than to think otherwise. But she needed to warn Richard. However, before she could call, it was Lana who came barging into her room and snatching the phone away without missing a beat.

"Do not waste your time Princess." she had said. "His number is no longer in service and he cannot be reached. And please do not forget the warning I gave to you."

Alicia had twisted her lips into frown and then, blinked as Lana walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

_-If his number is no longer in service, why take my phone?- _

The gears in her head begin to turn, pointing out a few facts she did not want to forget. First, she had already memorized Richard's number only seconds before Lana came barging in and she quickly wrote the number down on a piece of paper she hide away. The second fact was that the only reason Lana may have taken her phone is because the number _was _still in service. The third fact was that she was willing to bet his phone would not be in service for long.

Desperate, she had asked nearly every guard she came across for their phone since then, but they had all refused. Even now, she was being denied the chance to try and save Richard. True, she may be able to find a phone easily once landing on Torshavn, but it very may well be too late by the time her 7 hour flight ended.

The starting of the jet made Alicia turned and cast a worried look towards it before turning back to the guards. The tarmac was poorly lite due to the dark sky above them, but she could clearly see the uncomfortable look on the guards face.

_-I cannot just let another person die and not do something about it!-_

Stepping closer to the guards with her hand still out stretched, she lowered her voice.

"Lana is going to have Richard Doone killed." Alicia hissed with a shaking voice. "The man who saved _your _soon to be Queen! He trained nearly all of you and you all know he is a good man. I am trying to warn him and if one of you does not give me your phone, his blood will be on your hands. Also, I swear to you – none of you will even be able to dream about working for me once I take the throne. Now – please!"

Without another second of hesitation, one of the guards gently grabbed her arm and spun her to face the plane.

"I am sorry Princess, but we cannot honor your request."

Furious, Alicia jerked away and froze when she noticed someone emerging from the door of the jet.

King Brodex glided down the stairs, a phone to his ear as he stared at his daughter. The wining of the engine starting up made it impossible for anyone to hear him and by the time he reached her, the phone was tucked away in his back pocket. He tugged down on his Dormeuil Vanquish suit jacket before holding out his hand.

"Hand me your bag Alicia." he demanded.

Cooling her anger, she slipped the light blue bag off her shoulder and handed to her Father which he opened and searched the inside.

"What are you looking for Father?"

"As if you did not already know." he murmured as he zipped it close and tossed it to the guard who had denied her. "Come, I wanted to speak with you before you left on your flight. And please, try to look elegant once you have arrived in on Torshavn Island. The media will be watching. You are allowed to look, how do you say, sad, but please, if you want to cry, go lock yourself in a room somewhere and get it out of your system."

A tight smile crossed his lips as he led the way to the jet. The luxury, 2.8 million dollar plane was something that Alicia had once loved to fly on. With thick carpets and plush seats along with the plane dividing into 3 separate, private areas, what wasn't there to love? However, now, she would give her left foot if the jet suddenly was unable to fly in that moment.

After entering the jet, Alicia made her way to the middle section which was a closed off area that she and Father travel in normally where no guards really were allowed to stay in. Sitting down, she quickly buckled her seat belt and glared out the tiny window, trying to ignore the King as much as she could. Whatever he had to say, she truly did not want to hear it. Her Father however was not a man who liked to be ignored.

"I swear, the older you become, the more disgraceful you turn." Maxwell barked as he stood right next to her seat in the aisle. "I have my reasoning as to why I do things the way that I do them. Having an attitude about them is not going to make life any easier for you."

"When has my life ever been easy?" Alicia suddenly snapped as she turned to her Father with anger. "You cut me down at the knees so that I am unable to do anything for myself! I do no need to go and fly to see Ladon! I need to be here! And Richard,-"

"What about him?!"

The King's voice thundered in the tight jet loud enough to shake Alicia for only a moment before she continued.

"He is innocent! Father, all these years he has stood at your side and only now you believe he intended harm to this family?! He could have killed us hundreds of times over in our sleep if he truly wanted us dead!"

"Then tell me why was his background check blank then? Mind explaining that?"

"I do not know! There are countless reasons!"

Undoing her belt from the single row seat, Alicia stood, facing the King with a pleading look on her face.

"Pack me up and ship me away – do as you will. But please Father, I am begging you, do not kill the man who saved my life! Listen to me for once!"

Smirking, Maxwell crossed his arms, making it very clear that Alicia's words were falling on deaf ears. There was no look of forgiveness or even the tiniest hint of regret on his face. Hurt and angry, she raised her chin an inch, looking up at the King coldly.

"Fine. Kill an innocent man, Father. It truly is what you do best. But please, do not let it be forgotten that someday- and someday soon, I will…be Queen."

The statement earned her a harsh slap across her face, something she knew was coming and had no way of stopping it. What she hadn't expected was in the King wrapped his thick hands around her throat, pushing her down to the floor.

"You may be my daughter, but that does not mean you have the right to speak to me that way!" he hissed as he straddled her while squeezing hard enough to make her struggle. She tried to scream, but she only managed to gasp as her lungs fought for air. Thankfully, when her lips started to feel cold, Maxwell let go of her neck, causing Alicia to cough violent while still lying on the floor. When she caught the glimpse of how the King looked down at her body, a new kind of panic squeezed her heart. No Father had any business looking at their daughter's body with greed and lust. And yet, the King made no secret of his wants while his eyes lingered on her neck and chest.

"I should ruin you." he growled in a voice Alicia had never heard before. "You show such little respect to me… Perhaps it is time I prove to you what happens when I am disrespected. You may be my daughter, but that does not clear you from what I can – what I will – do."

"Ladon Niccolo and his family are insanely religious!" Alicia quickly stated her voice trembling. "What you dare speak of doing to me – it will ruin my marriage the night Ladon finds out otherwise. Also, think of your investment!"

Within seconds, the King's look of lust switched to that of boredom. Lifting off of her, he stepped backwards, fixing his suit jacket with a few determined tugs. Horrified by her own Father's intentions, Alicia quickly stood on wobbly legs. She had feared her Father would soon make advances on her since the way he grabbed her was wildly inappropriate. From grabbing her thighs to mindlessly run his fingers though her long, golden hair when they may have been in the back of their limo, these were actions family members simply didn't have with each other.

"You are not allowed to do any press conference or interviews of any sort." Maxwell stated as if nothing had just happened only seconds ago. "I trust you will keep in mind that you are the example of my family while you are in Torshavn. It would be wise you not forget that. Communication will be returned to you once you have arrived on the Island, but by then, I hope that you would have forgotten all about Richard Doone. He will simply be…a missing man."

Alicia knew for a fact that when it came to her Father and Lana's tactics, they never involved kidnapping. Instead, the victim was always murdered and their body was always never found. Her heart ached as she thought of Richard's lifeless body being thrown to the bottom of the sea, or something equally cruel. But the King had managed to cut away any chance she might have had to save him and as she watched him walk off the plane, she hated him all the more.

V

V

V

V

V

It was the hissing of his own name that slowly pulled Richard out of a deep sleep. He first realized something was heavily leaning on his body as he lay on his back while in his bed. As he slowly opened his eyes, he drowsily looked up into the panic face of Tina. All the lights in the house had been turned off, but there was enough moonlight that fluttered though the curtain where he could see her face that was full of panic.

The moment he opened his mouth, her hand tightly clamped over his lips.

"Shh!" she hissed while looking away and towards the door leading out of the room. Her long, thick hair fell around him like a curtain and while this may have been a turn on to some men, to see the look on her face sobered him quickly.

That's when he heard it.

The wooden floor in the living room creaked at the weak spot Richard purposely set up. With his security background, is came as no surprise that many like him set up weak spots in their house just in case someone managed to get past the security system. Sure enough, the tiny sound was enough to alert him that someone was in his house.

The look on Tina's face made it clear that she knew what was happening too. There was no time to think about whom the person in his house might have been or why they were there to begin with. Instead, Richard knew whoever it was; they slipped into his house meaning someone wanted him dead.

Grabbing Tina's shoulder, he quietly rolled her over so that she lay on the bed as he sat up. He mouthed for her to not move as he slid off the bed and reached underneath it. There, a loaded 9mm pistol lay which was loaded and ready to go. Flicking the safety off with his good, left hand, he glanced up at Tina. Dressed in only an oversize shirt and letting her legs remain bear, she looked scared with the mob of hair that fell everywhere in a mess. She was sitting up with eyes glued to the gun knowing full well she needed to stay where she was. Nodding, she bit her lip and glanced back to the opening of the door. While the moonlight from outside provided some light into the room, the hallway curved, hiding the full view into the rest of the house.

Still dressed in only boxers, Richard took long, quiet steps out his door and into the hallway. With his heart hamming in his chest, he had every intention of sneaking up on whoever this person was and demand some answers. But when he kept around the corner which led directly into the living room, a dark figure was making their way around the corner at the same time. He saw the gun in their hand before he saw a face and he ducked just in time as a shot was fired. This gave him enough time to point his own weapon at the person's thigh and when it was his turn to fire, he shot the intruder.

The person groaned, dropping their own weapon and falling in a loud heap to the wooden floor. With his gun still aimed, Richard kicked the dropped weapon down the hallway.

"On your back!" he snapped loudly while wanting to see who just tried to kill him.

When the person, or rather man, groaned again, Richard was in the middle of getting ready to shout for Tina's help when the front door was quickly opened.

Richard raised his gun before he even saw a face. But when he did, his weapon wavered only a second before he gripped it harder and clenched his teeth in pure anger.

"You!" he snapped coldly. "What the hell are you doing here in _my_ house?!"

Fire boiled in his vain as he watched Ganondorf causally step into his house with a pleasant smile on his face. He was dressed in a in a long, black trench coat that fell nearly to his ankles and covering the rest of his outfit. His bright red hair was nearly slicked back just as before and now, a white bandage covered his ear where Richard had last shot him.

The idea of shooting him seemed like the best thing and for a moment, Richard finger tensed.

"Before you pull that trigger and kill me where I stand…" Ganon replied smoothly. "I think – Boy – that you should worry more about your lovely companion and not so much about me."

-_Tina!_-

Without another though, Richard dashed for his bedroom. Turning his back on Ganondorf may not have been the smartest move, however in that moment, he was more worried about Tina than his own. But when he rushed into his room, he found no one, not even her. His eyes darted around the room, finding nothing but tangled sheets.

Heavy foot steps behind him made Richard swing the gun around as Ganon stepped into his room.

"Where is Tina?!" He shouted.

"Hmm? Is that what she's calling herself in this dimension?" Ganon question as he crossed his arms over his large chest and leaned against the door frame. "Beautiful vixen that pesky Fairy turned out to be when she's not the size an ant."

"You murderous psychopath – I asked you a question!" Richard snapped again wanting so badly to shoot this man's other ear off.

"If you drop that gun and come with me and my gang quietly, then you and she will live. Refuse and I'll just have to use Tina as a substituted until Princess Zelda is in my hands once more. I came here on good faith and harming me almost promises Tina's death."

"Good faith my ass! You just tried to have me and Tina killed!"

"Oooh, you mean that pitiful creature in your hallway?" Ganon asked while glancing towards the distance sound of the intruder who was still moaning from his shot thigh.

With a sigh, the larger man smirked and shook his head.

"Hmm, well I do have a confession. This plan did not go as expected. Destroying your background history was child's play and I made that happen with the snap of a finger since I knew you would be suspected of lying and fired. What I didn't know was that you would be snuffed out only hours after being let go by the Royal Family. King Maxwell sure is an evil one, which worries me in many ways."

"Why? Because you now know how worthless your attempts are to use Princess _Alicia_ as random?"

The question earned a hard fist being slammed against the wall as Ganon glared murderously at Richard.

"I want to _fuck_ her – and believe me when I say I have enough money that I am satisfied with my own. I'm more worried about that evil bastard putting his hands on her first. I would have had my chance if I hadn't had to come here to save you. You may have slipped Lana's attempts once, but I doubt you would have been able to stop her every time. I already told you once – killing you now will set things out of order for me. I need you alive for the moment. Alive and away from the Princess which is why I smudged your background."

Pushing away from the door frame, Ganondorf checked his watched before glancing back up at Richard with a witty smile.

"I really don't give my gang enough time to have a life of their own. So please, do take your time with doing as I have asked. I can't promise they will keep their hands off your Fairy girl. Drop the damn gun Boy."

"Tina and I have nothing to do with the Brodex Family in any way! Why are you trying to kidnap us when you already don't need the ransom like you said?!"

But when a cold smile crossed Ganondorf lips, Richard knew he would get no answers right now. For the moment, he feared for Tina and with a sneer, he tossed his loaded gun on the bed.

V

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V

The drop in gravity slowly pulled Alicia out of her deep sleep. She had pass out after crying her eyes out while sitting buckled into her seat. Her dream, which was still fresh in her mind had been a peacefully one and the kind that she never wanted to wake from. She had been in a field with green rolling hills across an expansive land. She had been walking with happiness that filled her chest as her bare feet touched the soft grass. But in the dream, she wasn't with anyone and she saw nothing but the field as she just walked on and on. The dream had ended as her body made it aware that the plane was finally descending.

Yawning, she sat up while glancing out the window next to her at the snow cover mountains they were slowly dropping to.

"…Snow?" Alicia murmured as she ran her fingers over the cool glass in wonder.

She had remembered having summer items packed since Torshavn Island should have been in their hottest months of the year. Yet, as she looked out the window, large mountain stood pointing to the sky as thick snow covered everything.

Confused, she unbuckled herself and stood, making up her mind she needed to ask what was going on. But she stopped when she noticed a few seats behind her, a woman she had never met before sat. She grinned, flashing a row a pearly white teeth than gleamed between her bright red lips. Her skin was the color of smooth hazel and the fact that she had long, red hair that were twisted into large curls on her shoulder made Alicia understanbly uneasy.

"Well good morning Princess! Good thing you finally woke up. I was a little scared I drugged you a bit too much."

"Drugged?" Alicia questioned. And then it hit her. She had asked for a drink of water right before going to sleep due to all the crying. Her eyes shifted from the empty glass that sat in the cup holder under the window before back at the woman confused.

"Yes, drugged." the woman answered with a sigh. "A concoction made from Koume and Kotake crazy experiments. I keep telling Ganon they are going to kill someone one of these days."

"G-Ganon? You mean Ganondorf?!" she Alicia shouted as she took a step back while holding on to the back of a seat.

"The fool insistence on you being asleep." continued the woman as if Alicia hadn't said anything. "I mean, sure, I was able to kill mostly everyone, threaten the pilot to land at one of our private air field, murder his ass while fueling up and grabbing a whole new crew to fly us here. So maybe it was better you sleep for the 28 hours it took to do all of that."

_-Not again! This cannot be happening again!-_

Alicia slowly sank to the floor as her head quickly begin to spin in circles.

"That fend Ganondorf is behind all of this once more?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"As if you have to ask. My name is Nabooru and let me welcome you to Jan Mayen Island, Ganondorf current home."

-End of Chapter 3-

V  
>V<br>V  
>V <p>

AN:

I'm super duper sorry this chapter took a little longer to get out of the oven, but I wanted to make sure it was good enough to enjoy.

**Present VS OoT**

Princess Alicia Brodex – Princess Zelda of Hyrule

Richard Doone – Link

King Maxwell Brodex – King Hyrule

Lana Hanes – Impa

Ganondorf – Himself

Tina – Navi

Nabooru – Herself

**Graphic WARNING! **

Now, I know a lot of writers online tend to do their warnings of sexual suitional a bit driffrently, so I will let you know how I do mine.

THIS IS YOUR WARNING! lol

Starting in Chapter 4, there may be some adult themes – and there may not be. You'll just have to read and find out. But I wanted to give a warning because while some people warn readers right before something graphfic happens, I just don't want to ruin the element of surpise.

Now when I say graphic, I mean a range of things – but no kiddy stuff cause that's just evil .

So you have been warned for what's coming down the pipeline.

NOW – if you don't want to read graphic sex/rape/torture/whathaveyou stuff, email me at:

leojuly

Will I tailor a chapter just for you that's only PG-13 rated? You damn right I would!

As always, thank you for the:

Reviews

Likes

Favorites

Kudos

etc … because believe it or not, those help! Bad or good – let me know!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
